Cuenta Regresiva, Rompiendo la Rutina
by Mitorolas
Summary: CINCO años después de haber roto la Rutina la cuenta regresiva empieza: CUATRO años de felicidad acumulada, TRES años atrás se lleva planeada la venganza, DOS inocentes son los que sufrirán y UNO es el deseo de venganza. Fic de Rutina adentro.
1. Lo que paso en Rutina

Título: Cuenta Regresiva (Rompiendo la Rutina)

Intro: CINCO años después de haber roto la Rutina la cuenta regresiva empieza: CUATRO años de felicidad acumulada, TRES años atrás se lleva planeada la venganza, DOS inocentes son los que sufrirán, UNO es el deseo de venganza y CERO es el final.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de la serie "Naruto" no me pertenecen y blah, blah son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –porque créanme si fuera mío no sería TAN las marcas y/o nombres en esta historia son coincidencias, no se cobrara o pagara por la promoción no concedida en este fanfic.

Notas del capítulo/fanfic:

-Primero que nada si ya leíste el fic de Rutina este capítulo es opcional de leer ya que es el Fic y en menos de los que esperas traeré el primer capítulo que son más o menos 333 palabras pero será muy gracioso y como siempre anuncio que este Fic/Conti será corto pero con Capítulos largos y que de seguro valdrá la pena esperar.

-Gracias a todos los que dejaron un Review en el Fic de Rutina y pues a algunos se les hizo ya que obviamente si va haber una continuación y les digo que por lo que llevo escrito si me está gustando y espero que a ustedes también les guste.

* * *

><p>RUTINA<p>

-¡YA BASTA KARIN! UNA; NO LA VOY A DESPEDIR Y DOS; DEJA DE METERTE EN MI TRABAJO- gritaba un hombre de unos veinticinco años de vida

-pero esa mujer es una ZORRA- le contestaba una mujer de la misma edad

-¡tienen novio!-

-¡ah! Aparte es infiel y tu ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-mira…- le dijo más calmado con una venita en la frente –ella me lo presentó un día y no te voy a dar más explicaciones, así que te tranquilizas y en la noche hablamos- después de decir eso fue hacia la salida con maletín en una mano y su saco en otra, ignorando todos los gritos que su ESPOSA le mandaba.

Bajo hacia el estacionamiento del edificio y fue directamente hacia un porsche 911 negro, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

Aun se preguntaba como EL podía tener ese espectáculo cuatro días a la SEMANA casi siempre era pon la misma razón y con el mismo final.

Siempre se preguntaba cómo podía soportarlo.

Siempre se preguntaba cómo es que no la paraba.

Y Siempre se preguntaba cómo es que el gran Sasuke Uchiha había acabado así.

El es Sasuke Uchiha un hombre de veinticinco años de edad, un hombre de gran porte, estatus social, gran físico y masculinidad y sobre todo una de las personas más ricas de Japón.

Pero el, por más que quisiera aceptarlo su vida tenía un… como decirlo… defecto, ese defecto era su ESPOSA Karin Seidou o mejor dicho Karin Uchiha.

Llevaban tres años de casados y como todo mundo dice después de un año nada es igual y era cierto toda esta rutina empezó después de un año de casados donde Karin había descubierto que Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre más que codiciado y que estar casado no era un obstáculo para las "zorras" de este mundo, como Karin solía decir.

A él ya le empezaba a molestar como su esposa empezaba a sacar conclusiones de su secretaria, la señorita de recepción, la que le trae el café, la mesera de un restaurante y hasta la vecina que estaba CASADA y esas eran algunas de las muchas.

Cada mañana era lo mismo, el se levantaba temprano y trataba de no despertarla, pero en fin de cuentas siempre lo hacía, ella se despertaba con la misma pregunta -¿Por qué te vas tan temprano Sasuke-kun?- y el respondía –porque tengo que trabajar- luego se metía a la ducha y después de treinta minutos salía vestido en dirección a desayunar pero ahí es cuando todo empezaba.

Flashback…

Sasuke bajaba con su maletín y saco en una mano cuando veía que en la mesa estaba un breve desayuno que consistía de café, huevos y pan tostado.

-ya te prepare el desayuno Sasuke-kun- le decía su esposa saliendo de la cocina con otro plato similar al de él.

-hmp- contesto

Se fue a sentar en la mesa de vidrio enfrente de su esposa y comenzó a comer su "comida" tenía que admitir que eso no lo vomitaba porque sabía que ella se enojaría ya que la gastronomía no era algo que a su esposa le quedara muy bien.

-y ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-

-tengo unos pendientes en la oficina y Naruto me va a acompañar a una comida por lo tanto hoy no vendré para comer-

-¿estas de broma verdad?-

-no- le contesto

-van tres días seguidos que no comemos juntos y ¿Qué pendientes tienes en el trabajo?- le pregunto con brazos cruzados

-pues simplemente no puedo venir a comer-

-ya me imagino por qué no puedes-

-no vamos a discutir esto otra vez- dijo el levantándose de su lugar y dejando su desayuno a medias (aunque eso no le molestaba mucho)

-claro, no te culpo por querer ocultar las apariencias-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-por dios Sasuke veo como te mira y es obvio que no es de buena fe-

-¿de quién estás hablando?-

-no te hagas el inocente, de tu secretaria ¿de quién más?- le dijo ella

-por favor- ya no aguantaba más así que simple mente fue por sus cosas

-a mi no me puedes engañar se perfectamente como las mujer te miran y… además es muy inútil-

-ha. Ha, ha inútil lo será otra, ella es una de las mejores secretarias que eh tenido-

-ya me imagino que útil será, si ya fuera tú la despediría por ser como es-

-ya me tienes arto-

-¡Y TÚ A MI IGUAL!-

-¡YA BASTA KARIN! UNA; NO LA VOY A DESPEDIR Y DOS; DEJA DE METERTE EN MI TRABAJO-

End of Flashback…

Si esa era la rutina de la mañana y no se imaginaran la de la noche cuando muchas veces el termina durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Cuando por fin lo encontró contesto

-Sasuke Uchiha al habla- contesto un poco más calmado

-¡TEME! Luego dices que el impuntual soy yo, te llevo esperando más de veinte minutos aquí y tus secretarias ya me estaban empezando a mirar feo así que mejor platicamos luego- le empezó a decir un poco fuerte un sujeto por el auricular

-hmp-

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto más calmado

-Karin…- le dijo

-ooooh ¿sabes? A mí nunca me cayó bien- pauso –bueno solo te quería decir que no se te olvidara la comida de hoy ya que si no la vieja se va a poner furiosa-

-bueno está bien-

-ok- colgó

Sasuke dejo el teléfono en el otro asiento y dispuesto a dejar los problemas a lado arranco su coche y se fue directo a las empresas.

Diez minutos después Sasuke ya estaba llegando al edificio central de Uchiha Corp. Donde en la entrada estaban cuatro hombres muy bien vestidos de negro.

El hombre estaciono el coche enfrente de ellos y uno corrió rápidamente a abrirle la puerta y recogerle las llaves mientras que otro sacaba el saco y el portafolio de Sasuke.

Sasuke salió del coche y fue directamente a la entrada del gran edificio mientras que los otros tres hombres estaban atrás de el.

-bienvenido Uchiha-sama- se escucho decir a todos los trabajadores en cuanto Sasuke entro.

Se dirigió hacia el elevador que al apretar el botón se abrió automáticamente y en el ingreso Sasuke y los otros tres hombres.

-Uchiha-sama, Senju-sama ha llamado para la confirmación de la comida de hoy- le decía uno

-y la junta de representantes del grupo gastronómico será dentro de una semana como usted lo pidió-le dijo otro viendo una agenda que tenía en mano

Después de unos minutos de anuncios, recordatorios y anotaciones el elevador por fin llego al último piso donde al abrir sus puertas se encontraba un pasillo que al final había dos escritorios en el cual en cada uno estaba una secretaria que al verlo se levantaron y lo saludaron.

Sasuke entro a su oficina junto con los otros tres hombres.

-Uchiha-sama alguien está esperando a que lo atienda ¿lo hacemos pasar?-

-no quiero recibir a nadie en estos momentos- puso mientras se sentaba en el inmenso escritorio delante de la computadora-

-pero ah estado desde hace dos horas- le dijo otro

-ya dije que NO espero recibir a alguien hoy- lo miro –retírense-

-hai- dijeron los tres al unisolo saliendo de la oficina

…-…

Los tres hombres salían de la oficina y uno de ellos se dirigió hacia una mujer que estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo una revista.

-lo sentimos mucho hacerla esperar pero Uchiha-sama no desea atender a nadie en estos momentos- le dijo con una reverencia

-hai- le contesto la mujer dejando la revista a lado dejando ver a una pelirosa de ojos verdes, tez fina y nívea vestida con un elegante vestido blanco hasta la rodilla y unos tacones del mismo color.

-¿quiere que le programemos su cita para otra ocasión?- le pregunto

-no gracias- se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina principal –yo me encargare de que me reciba ese mal educado- toco la puerta

-¡Jashiro no voy a atender a nadie!- le respondieron del otro lado

Ella abrió la puerta –que mal educado te has vuelto Sasuke-kun- rio levemente eh hizo que Sasuke volteara a verla llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Sakura…- menciono para si

-Haruno-sama por favor no…- el hombre no termino

Sasuke se paro y miro al hombre que había entrado -déjanos solos y que nadie me moleste-

-hai Uchiha-sama- se retiro cerrando las puertas y dejando solos a las dos personas que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- le pregunto el yendo hacia ella

-ayer en la noche, me sorprende que Naruto todavía no te lo haya dicho- le dijo

-hmp- se detuvo a un metro de ella -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-bueno no es muy complicado- empezó caminando hacia uno de los sillones que estaban acomodados a un costado de la oficina –quiero saludar a un buen amigo o ¿es que porque ya estés casado es un delito?- se sentó

Sasuke bajo la cabeza –Sakura yo…-

-no te preocupes Itachi-san me lo conto todo- le dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

Sasuke fue a un sillón que estaba delante de ella y se sentó –mi hermano siempre fue un chismoso-

-no tienes que ponerte así siempre supe que harías lo mejor por tu familia y me pareció muy lindo que le hicieras ese favor a Itachi-san- le dijo Sakura con la cabeza baja

-pensé que sería más fácil- le respondió

-sabes que esto no iba a ser fácil, además- pauso y lo vio –regrese con la mentalidad de que tu… tal vez…- callo

-¿tal vez qué?- le pregunto el

-tú y Karin ya hayan tenido un bebe- vio que él no decía nada así que continuo –sé que es tonto pensar que todavía no…- se paro yendo hacia la ventana -puf pero creo que fui una tonta al pensar que después de tres años un Uchiha no tendría descendencia-

Sakura se volteo con una lágrima resbalando en su mejilla y se sorprendió que Sasuke se hubiera parado del sillón y estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el lago?- suspiro y se acercó al oído de ella -¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez?-

FLASH BACK

En un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad de Tokio, estaba una casa de campo con un lago artificial en frente, esa era una de las casas mas hermosas que tenia la familia Uchiha en su poder, ahí se encontraban un joven de veinte años con una muchacha de la misma edad, el, estaba apenas despertando mientras que ella estaba en la terraza de la habitación principal viendo y calmándose después de la noche en que por primera vez conoció lo que era el amor carnal en dos personas.

El despertó y al darse cuenta que su acompañante no estaba en la cama la empezó a buscar con la mirada por toda la habitación, cuando la encontró se paro se puso la bata que estaba en una silla y fue con ella.

Cuando la vio voltearse le pareció verla hermosamente, la luz de la mañana hacia que sus ojos verdes tuvieran más luz y que su piel y cabello tuvieran un tono más claro pero cremoso.

-¿Qué haces levantada temprano?- le preguntó él.

-La luz me levantó y te vi tan tranquilo que no quise despertarte, además el amanecer se ve precioso desde aquí- le dijo volteándose a ver el paisaje y él la abrazo por atrás dejando su cabeza en el cuello de ella –sabes Sasuke-kun, hace mucho que no sentía tanta paz-

-hmp-

-me encantaría vivir así por siempre y que nunca tuviera que salir-

-podríamos venir aquí cada verano-

Ella lo miro -¿en serio?- le preguntó y él asintió con la cabeza –gracias Sasuke-kun-

-solo… prométeme algo- le dijo él

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que cuándo te vayas de Tokio no dejaras que nadie te toque-

Ella rio levemente –solo si tu prometes que nunca te olvidaras de mi-

Él la miro y agarro su cabeza con sus dos manos

-Sakura… tu eres la única mujer de mi vida, la mujer que siempre me hará hablar más de lo normal y la que será madre de mis hijos- ella ensancho los ojos al oír esto pero él la beso y así estuvieron un rato hasta que decidieron que aun no era tiempo de salir del cuarto y menos de dejar la cama.

FIN FLASH BACK

…-…

Había pasado ya un año entero desde que Sasuke y Sakura se habían encontrado, Sasuke se entero de que Sakura era ya una gran diseñadora de modas y que siempre viajaba de aquí a allá por cuestiones de trabajo.

La situación de Sasuke estaba empeorando y mejorando a la vez.

Empeorando porque su "matrimonio" se estaba derrumbando mas y mas cada día que pasaba PERO ahora Karin tenía razón, Sasuke si tenía un amante, que tenía el nombre de Sakura Haruno pero a ella no le molestaba ya que muy pocas veces había platicado por alguna razón con Karin y según ella era una "arpía con A mayúscula".

E iban mejorando porque con el regreso de Sakura su vida ya no estaba tan mal, muy poco tiempo se quedaba en casa y lo mejor de todo como a los sirvientes de las otras propiedades Uchiha le caían mejor Sakura que Karin ellos le hicieron el favor a Sasuke de no decirle nada a Karin aunque hay algunos que le aconsejan el divorcio.

En una tienda de maternidad se veían mujeres escogiendo ropa y accesorio para bebes y para ellas también, pero ahí resaltaba un mujer de pelo rosado que veía los diferentes tipos de mamelucos y libros para madres primerizas.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenida a "BABYDOLL" ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Si gracias- le dijo ella –busco una cuna que pueda mantenerse en un clima tropical-

-Sé lo que busca- fue caminando –y ¿Cuántos años tiene el bebe?- pregunto

-¡ah! No todavía no, llevo apenas un mes pero queremos empezar a ver todo-

-Es mejor verlo desde ahora solo que la ropa hay que esperar hasta que nos digan que sexo es ¿no cree usted?- le dijo la asistenta

-Por supuesto- le contesto la pelirosa

…-…

Sasuke estaba saliendo de su departamento con una maleta pero alguien lo detuvo

-¿a dónde vas?- le pregunto desde la puerta de la cocina

-al aeropuerto tengo que arreglar unas cosas en Nueva York- le dijo sin voltear a verla

-¿Cuándo regresas?-

-cuando tenga que regresar- le contesto y al ver que no había mas preguntas se retiro de aquel lugar.

Dejando a un Karin muy rara por la actitud de su esposo y con la duda de su retorno mientras que él se iba con la mentalidad de ya nunca regresar y que dentro de tres meses tenga el papel de divorcio firmado por ella para ser de nuevo "libre".

.

Y lo mejor de todo es que Nueva York no era su destino…

.

.

.

.

Fin…?

.

.

* * *

><p>.Gracias por leer este capitulo y espero que les agrade lo que sigue :D<p> 


	2. ¿Y qué paso con Karin?

Título: Cuenta Regresiva (Rompiendo la Rutina)

Intro: CINCO años después de haber roto la Rutina la cuenta regresiva empieza: CUATRO años de felicidad acumulada, TRES años atrás se lleva planeada la venganza, DOS inocentes son los que sufrirán, UNO es el deseo de venganza y CERO es el final.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de la serie "Naruto" no me pertenecen y blah, blah son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto / las marcas y/o nombres en esta historia son coincidencias, no se cobrara o pagara por la promoción no concedida en este fanfic.

Notas del capítulo/fanfic:

-Como siempre anuncio que este Fic/Conti será corto pero con Capítulos largos (a excepción del primero) y que de seguro valdrá la pena esperar.

-Gracias a todos los que dejaron un Review en el Fic de Rutina y pues a algunos se les hizo ya que obviamente si va haber una continuación y les digo que por lo que llevo escrito si me está gustando y espero que a ustedes también les guste.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Capitulo 1: ¿Y qué paso con Karin?

Cinco años antes…

Una pelirroja entraba cómodamente a un enorme y lujoso departamento, mientras aventaba sus cosas en un sillón fue directo hacia la pequeña cantina que tenia a un costado del lugar, se sirvió un whisky en la delicada copa.

Pip, Pip soñaba el teléfono local que ella agarro y presiono la tecla verde para contestar.

-¿bueno?-

-hola pelirroja ¿Qué andas haciendo?- preguntaron del otro lado de la línea

-nada Toyuya solo aquí pasando el tiempo mientras mi "querido" esposo se digna a volver- le dijo tomando un trago de la copa para después dejarla alado de unos papeles en la mesa

-ugh, no deberías de ponerte así, sabes que él es un hombre muy ocupado mira lo que me paso a mí, yo por celosa solo lo aguante un año- rio

-no me hagas reír, ¿por celosa? Dirás que te hartaste de que ese cincuentero prefiriera el trabajo más que a ti, además el divorcio te beneficio- la pelirroja iba a tomar su trago cuando de pronto un delicado papel con el sello Uchiha llamo su atención.

Ya no escuchaba lo que su amiga le decía, estaba completamente interesada abriendo el sobre con un breve vistazo pudo ver el nombre del abogado de su esposo.

-Toyuya luego te hablo- le colgó para rápidamente empezar a leer sin importarle los modales.

_Señora Uchiha:_

_Soy el señor Hatake Kakashi el abogado de su marido –espero que se acuerde de mi- me permito comunicarle de lo que usted muy seguro ya está enterada, de la solicitud que su esposo me ah comentado y ah asegurado que usted está de acuerdo, es una pena para mí que su matrimonio después de un largo periodo no haya funcionado _**-¿pero qué rayos?-**_ por lo tanto de lo que usted seguramente está al tanto es que el próximo viernes será la cita para ver las condiciones para la repartición de bienes. Espero que usted lleve a su abogado para que demos por terminado los tramites del… _-¿¡**DIVORCIO**!- grito

.

.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, espero que aunque haya estado corto les haya gustado.<p>

y… ¿Quién quiere conti? XD


	3. La felicidad no es eterna

Título: Cuenta Regresiva (Rompiendo la Rutina)

Intro: CINCO años después de haber roto la Rutina la cuenta regresiva empieza: CUATRO años de felicidad acumulada, TRES años atrás se lleva planeada la venganza, DOS inocentes son los que sufrirán y UNO es el deseo de venganza.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de la serie "Naruto" no me pertenecen y blah, blah son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –porque créanme si fuera mío no sería TAN largo-.

Todas las marcas y/o nombres en esta historia son coincidencias, no se cobrara o pagara por la promoción no concedida en este fanfic.

Notas del capítulo/fanfic:

-uno: al igual que la parte anterior no lo quiero hacer tan largo pero tampoco breve –ya que no me sale muy bien- pero aun así espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste mucho.

-se que lo niños para tener corta edad "hablan" muy bien pero es para que ustedes entiendan y la computadora no me lo marque como falta ortográfica-

* * *

><p>.<p>

Capitulo 1: La felicidad no es eterna

.

Y CINCO años después…

Tokio, Japón

En una parte residencial y privada del la hermosa ciudad estaba una mansión bien protegida ya que en ella habitaba la gran familia elite Uchiha, donde por el momento solo los dos más jóvenes de la dinastía y su niñera estaban en ella.

En el hogar de la familia una joven castaña de veinticuatro años subia rápidamente las escaleras hacia la disputa que los dos menores habían empezado.

-Haruhi-chan, Kosuke-kun está destruyendo mi ciudad- le reclamaba desde el corredor una niña de cuatro años aproximadamente de ojos negros como la noche y pelo del mismo color, que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco.

La castaña ya se imaginaba el caos que habían hecho. Entro al cuarto donde la niña señalaba y se encontró con una pequeña ciudad de muñecas que constaba de unas seis casas de en sueño en las que tres de ellas tenían varios dardos pegados alrededor, tres coches y muchas muñecas regadas (la mayoría ya con dardos en las cabezas) y entre las "calles" estaba un tanque de guerra de juguete, soldados también regados y un helicóptero de control remoto sobrevolando la "zona".

-Kosuke ¿Qué es este desastre?- le pregunto la mayor a un niño que tenia los mismos rasgos que la niña pero un poco mas masculinos con un traje de militar puesto.

-bueno, en una guerra hay ciudades que sufren ataques militares- le decía con el control remoto del helicóptero en mano.

-¿y precisamente tenías que atacar la ciudad de tu hermana?- señalo la mini ciudad

-Kosuke-kun no debería de atacar Sake-land-

-¿ahora se llama Sake-land?- le pregunto el niño a su hermana –que original Sakemi-

-bueno, ya no tenía más nombres- le respondió la niña adentrándose a la habitación –pero no es para que atacaras, papi dice que para eso tienes tus juguetes- le dijo apuntándolo más cerca de él.

-pero no es divertido, además casi no hay soldados-

-eso no es excusa Kosuke-

-¡es enserio Haruhi-chan todos mis soldados ya perdieron la batalla!- le decía el niño

-entonces haz una nueva tropa y deja jugar a Sakemi-chan en paz-

El niño inflo sus cachetes y volteando a otro lado –pero no es divertido-

-además se supone que ustedes dos ya deberían estar preparándose para la comida con sus abuelos- les recordó Haruhi poniéndose los puños en la cadera

-bueno… es que… nosotros- decían los dos niños al mismo tiempo volteando a ver a todas partes

-ustedes nada, tienen media hora para bañarse y arreglarse a partir de ahora sino su papa se enfadara- y así por arte de magia los dos niños se fueron corriendo hacia sus habitaciones a hacer lo que su niñera le había ordenado.

Mientras que los pequeños obedecían, Haruhi se quedo en aquella habitación a empezar a ordenar un poco el desastre que habían hecho los menores. Mientras recogía los juguetes se asomo por un ventanal que daba una excelente vista a los jardines traseros del terreno pero se le hizo raro no ver a ningún guardia de seguridad caminando u observando los alrededores cómo era común verse ahí.

–"deben estar cambiando de posiciones"- pensó la chica pero algo hizo que se pusiera alerta

-¡Haruhi!- se oían los gritos de los menores aterrados desde el pasillo

La mujer se alarmo y corrió rápidamente hacia el teléfono que estaba en la habitación y marco el numero de emergencia que conectaba a las empresas familiares.

Mientras sonaba el aparato a sus espaldas alguien entro por una ventana vestido de negro que al momento de verla cogió un arma que portaba y le disparo. Ella se dio cuenta que era una especie de inyección.

-Uchiha corp.- se oyó al otro lado de la línea

.da…- fue lo único que pudo mencionar entrecortadamente antes que callera al suelo y empezara a ver borroso unas botas negras que se dirigían hacia ella.

…-…

En uno de los rascacielos de la ciudad se encontraba en el último piso una gran y bella oficina donde el magnate Sasuke Uchiha hacia su labor como presidente y propietario de las empresas más grandes de todo Asia.

Ahí él se encontraba atrás de su escritorio revolviendo papeles y a tres hombres con una mujer vestidos elegantemente de negro apuntando, recordando o apartando fechas y pendientes para su jefe.

-dentro de dos días será la recaudación de fondos para las empresas mayoritarias- le recordaba Jashiro la mano derecha de Sasuke. (Lo recordaran de "Rutina")

-mañana se reunirá con el buffet de abogados de las empresas para hacer una resolución de los nuevos establecimientos en Europa- le decía la mujer

-tiene que firmar las conclusiones que el señor Uzumaki desea para las exportaciones de productos- informaba un pelinegro

-tiene una cena con los inversionistas americanos el jueves ¿hay cambios?-

-déjala ahí, llama a los Hyuga y diles que la comida se cambia para el viernes- le dijo sin apartar la vista de los papeles

-sí, señor- le respondió anotando en su agenda al igual que los otros dos

De pronto un hombre vestido al igual que los otros entro caminando rápidamente al interior dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke a lo que los otros cuatro se apartaron.

-Uchiha-sama hace poco recibimos una llamada de emergencia de su hogar- Sasuke levanto la vista hacia el hombre -devolvimos la llamada y nadie nos contesto- pauso –todos los oficiales y servicios a nuestro poder están en camino y sigue muerta la línea-

Sasuke se levanto inmediatamente de su lugar y empezó a caminar directamente a la salida mientras que los cinco lo seguían, al llegar al elevador con él entraron tres hombres de seguridad y Jashiro.

-¿Quién hizo la llamada?- pregunto Sasuke inmediatamente en cuanto las puertas se cerraron.

-al parecer Haruhi la niñera de los niños desde la segunda planta de su hogar- le contesto

-¿reporte de mis hijos?-

-ninguno de nadie hasta ahora, al parecer todo está bloqueado-

-no quiero ni una palabra hasta saber que paso- las puertas se abrieron en planta baja –y quiero que la prioridad de todo sean mis hijos-

-si señor- respondió saliendo junto con Sasuke

Al estar en recepción varios hombres de traje se acercaron

-Uchiha-sama el auto lo está esperando, las unidades ya están entrando- le dijo uno

Sasuke caminaba afuera del edificio con dirección a un coche negro en el que había otros dos (uno al frente y otro atrás) y con Jashiro a su lado.

Ambos entraron al vehículo

-¿Dónde se encuentra Sakura?-

-la señora ahorita ah de estar a cinco minutos de vuelo- contesto

-no quiero que la noticia le llegue estando ahí y en cuanto aterrice que la estén esperando-

-como usted diga-

-averigua todo lo que puedas de este incidente, que la prensa este advertida que si algo es publicado por más mínimo que sea, Uchiha corp. Tomara cartas en el asunto-

-si señor-

-llama a mi hermano, a los Hyuga para ver si en algo nos pueden ayudar- Sasuke lo miro –si algo pasa quiero y ordeno absoluta discreción-

-entendido-

…-…

Las Vegas, Estados Unidos

-orden cumplida, los están transportando en este momento- se oía una voz masculina por el otro lado de la bocina

-excelente, avísame cuando ya los tengan permanentemente-

-a su orden- corto

-ha, ¿Quién dijo que la fortaleza Uchiha nunca podría ser penetrada?- decía una mujer en la terraza de un edificio –muy pronto esos bastardos pagaran lo que me hicieron-

-deberías de parar de enojarte si no te saldrán mas arrugas de las que ya tienes- le decía un hombre saliendo al mismo lugar con una copa en mano

-soy una de las mujeres más bellas de este mundo-

-sabes que decir mentiras es malo ¿verdad? Además, deberías estar feliz tu plan está funcionando-

-si es obvio, llevo planeando esto más de tres mugres años-

-puf, yo digo que esto sigue siendo una tontería, te estás metiendo con gente peligrosa y sobretodo más poderosa que tu- suspiro -opino que solamente los hubieras mandado matar, sería más rápido y te ahorrarías muchas molestias-

-yo quiero que sufran-

-ha, pues por lo menos ellos no están solos- … -solo espero que todo salga bien sino tu saldrás mas lastimada que esos dos juntos-

-mejor cállate-

Ella se dio media vuelta y entro al edificio mientras que el otro hombre se quedaba observando el paisaje que ese balcón le daba.

…-…

-les pedimos a todos nuestros pasajeros que por favor abrochen su cinturón de seguridad ya que estaremos descendiendo al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de Tokio en breves minutos-

Se oía la instrucción por toda la aeronave.

En primera clase se encontraba una mujer de cabello rosado, excelente cuerpo que no daba pista de haber tenido gemelos, con ojos verdes que reflejaban felicidad, vestida un elegante vestido blanco con un saco del mismo color y zapatillas altas que leía una revista de moda donde criticaban y comentaban acerca de las creaciones de los grandes duelos de la moda.

Ella era Sakura Haruno (-hmp-) perdón, Sakura Uchiha una mujer exitosa en el mundo de la moda que a su corta edad había levantado una de las más grandes compañías de diseño alrededor del mundo, madre de dos cuates y esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Varios minutos después del aterrizaje Sakura caminaba en el aeropuerto yendo hacia la puerta de la salida pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta cinco hombres vestidos de negro fueron hacia ella y empezaron a guiarla hacia un coche negro.

-señora Uchiha tenemos ordenes del señor de llevarla con nosotros en cuanto su avión haya aterrizado adentro le explicaremos- y ella entro al auto encontrándose con una mujer que conocía perfectamente y un hombre de seguridad alado de ella.

-buenas Junko- saludo la pelirosa –explícame que está pasando-

-señora algo grave ah pasado y me temo que no tengo la autorización de decírselo-

-¿qué? Dímelo-

-el señor nos dio órdenes de no decirle nada-

-¿es… algo grave?- le pregunto aterrorizada Sakura

-me temo que si-

-¿en cuánto estaremos con mi esposo?-

-quince o a lo mucho veinte minutos-

Así el coche fue siguiendo su camino hacia la gran casa Uchiha con una mujer que se le iba el corazón por la boca al imaginarse TODO menos una cosa. Después de varios minutos y esquivando el trafico, el coche ya estaba en el portón de la casa donde al ingresar se veían varias patrullas, camionetas y el único automóvil que reconoció fue el de su esposo.

En cuanto el coche paro, Sakura no se espero a que le abrieran salió corriendo en busca de Sasuke para que le explicara qué había ocurrido en su hogar, cuando entro, lo encontró adentro de la sala principal junto con tres hombres de seguridad y varios policías.

Ponía atención a lo que la rodeaba veía a los empleados siendo interrogados por la policía, pero en su mente solo estaba la pregunta ¿por qué? En cuanto la vieron entrar todos los hombres y empleado saludaron con una reverencia.

-bienvenida Uchiha-sama- resonó en toda la casa del unisolo saludo y algunos policías se sorprendían ante el respeto que le tenían a la familia.

Sasuke volteo a ver a su adorada esposa que tenía una cara de susto que nadie le podría quitar. Ella corrió hacia él con las manos en el pecho.

-Sasuke-kun dime que está pasando ¿Qué está haciendo esta gente aquí?- le preguntaba

-Sakura… una llamada nos llego ayer desde aquí a la compañía- Sasuke no sabía cómo decirle la noticia a su esposa

-¿y?-

-la llamada la hizo Haruhi-

-¿la niñera?- … -espera, ¿Dónde están mis hijos?- los buscaba con la mirada a su alrededor

-Sakura necesito que te lo tomes con calma-

La mujer lo agarro de la fina camisa que traía y lo sacudió levente gritando-¿DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS UCHIHA?- pregunto/grito en voz alta y alterada Sakura

-no encuentran a los niños- respondió bajando la cabeza

Sakura sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba, cayó de rodillas al piso analizando las palabras que su esposo le había dicho y retumbaban por su cabeza, no podía creer que esas palabras estarían juntas en una oración, cuando llego a su hogar y vio tantas patrullas esperaba todo lo bueno un robo, falla en el sistema, una entrevista de las de diario, pero cuando ingreso a la casa y vio a su esposo solo sin dos sujetos parecidos entre ellos a su lado temió lo peor.

Sasuke se arrodillo junto a su esposa que estaba empezando a llorar, la abrazo y miro a los hombres de seguridad y a los empleados del hogar que lo entendieron.

Todo mundo se retiro cerrando las puertas de la enorme sala dejando a la pareja sola, Sakura no paraba de llorar y a Sasuke le partía ver a su mujer así mientras que nadie sabía donde se encontraban sus hijos.

Sasuke levanto a Sakura cuando después de varios minutos se había tranquilizado la llevo hacia un sofá para sentarla delicadamente y dejando su cabeza en sus piernas, ella empezó la conversación.

-¿Dónde estabas cuando esto sucedió?-

-estaba en la empresa ahí me avisaron minutos después que la llamada llego-

-¿y la niñera de los niños?-

-en el hospital, al parecer la sedaron, la están interrogando pero dice que escucho los gritos de los niños y entonces marco el teléfono de la habitación, vio a un hombre y se desmallo-

-debí haberlos llevado conmigo-

-no, yo debí estar aquí-

-¿sabes? Ayer sentí preocupación por los niños, la misma sensación que sentimos cuando Kosuke se fracturo la pierna jugando y nosotros no estábamos aquí para él-

-estábamos trabajando al igual que ayer-

-si, pero si yo o tú nos los hubiéramos llevado no hubieran tenido nada que llevarse-

-Sakura, esto no fue casualidad la persona que hizo esto sabía que no íbamos a estar además tu viaje ya estaba programado y a mí me faltaban cinco minutos de trabajo-

-¿pediste ayuda?- dijo sentándose correctamente con el maquillaje todo corrido

-la policía y los detectives están haciendo todo no hay recurso que no haya pedido ya incluso tu amigo Sai está viendo si sabe algo en los oscuros negocios-

-sabe que estamos dispuestos a dar todo ¿verdad?-

-todo mundo lo sabe excepto la prensa no quiero que esto llegue tan lejos-

-¿tus papas ya lo saben?- pregunto con pocas lagrimas

-fueron los primeros, mama esta devastada y Fugaku ya está planeando lo que le va a hacer cuando encuentren al culpable-

-si eso está haciendo tu padre ya imagino lo que Naruto está haciendo ahora para los que le quitaron a sus ahijados-

Para interrumpir su conversación alguien toco la puerta.

-adelante- dijo Sasuke

La puerta se abrió mostrando a dos hombres vestidos formalmente con una gabardina entraron haciendo una reverencia, después de ellos entraron los hombres de seguridad cubriendo las puertas y ventanas de la habitación, los hombres de gabardina a la señal de Sasuke se sentaron enfrente de la pareja y entraron dos mujeres de servicio una le dio un pañuelo blanco a Sakura y la otra dejo una garrafa de agua con dos vasos en la mesa de centro y luego se retiraron.

-buenas tardes soy el oficial Curio- hablo uno que parecía ya tener edad avanzada y de pelo café -y él es el detective Kishimo- dijo presentando a su compañero un poco más joven de pelo negro -nosotros somos los encargados del caso- Sakura tomo la mano de su esposo

-¿noticias?- pregunto Sasuke sin rodeos con dos de seguridad atrás de la pareja

-me temo que nada útiles, ya hemos visto todo en el sistema de precaución de la casa y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que esto no se pudo hacer desde afuera-

-¿está diciendo que alguien interno dio información?-pregunto la pelirosa alarmada

-es imposible, el servicio aquí es totalmente confiable, cada persona es vigilada e interrogada personalmente además…- dijo una mujer detrás de la pareja vestida totalmente de negro

Un detective la interrumpió –aunque su servicio sea el más eficaz, me temo que tenemos nuestras sospechas al igual que todos los demás señora y no podemos descartar todas nuestras posibilidades- le dijo el mayor de ellos

-está al corriente que la residencia Uchiha es un lugar muy protegido ¿verdad?- le pregunto Sasuke

-sea lo que sea señor Uchiha unos infantes están desaparecidos- esto hizo que Sakura diera un respingo en su asiento –le diremos que todo está en nuestras manos buscaremos tanto nacional como en las fronteras y no descansaremos hasta ayarlos-

En eso un toque de las puertas hizo que todos voltearan de ahí entraron dos mujeres en dirección a la pareja, una rubia y otra pelicafe; detrás de ellas aparecieron tres hombres uno rubio, los otros dos pelinegros-

Las mujeres se acercaron a la pelirosa quedando la rubia enfrente y en cuclillas y la castaña a lado de ella, dejando a los detectives con una cara de interrogación al percatarse de la llegada de personas ajenas.

-Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto la rubia al ver como su amiga la abrazaba

-Ino… se los… llevaron- decía rompiendo en llanto en su hombro

-estamos contigo Sakura- apoyo la pelicafe

Mientras ellas consolaban a la pobre mujer el pelinegro se paraba para recibir a la compañía de ellas, y fueron a un costado de la habitación.

-Sasuke… ya estamos haciendo todo lo posible- inicio el rubio

-el aeropuerto ya esta monitoreando todo lo que entra y sale del país- le dijo uno de los pelinegros de coleta

-también llame a todos los contactos que tengo si de algo sospechan seré el primero en saberlo-

-gracias-

-ejem- tosía con discreción el detective más joven que se pararon para acercarse a la conversación de los hombres

-¿ellos son los encargados del caso?- le pregunto el rubio

-eh… si ellos son- ellos se levantaron para darse la mano entre sí –los detectives Kishimo y Curio- pauso –detectives ellos son unos amigos de la familia el señor Uzumaki, el señor Hyuga y su esposa que esta con mi esposa y el señor Oba que su esposa es la que está enfrente-

-¿tienen noticias?- pregunto el Hyuga

-hasta ahorita muy pocas y algunas casi inútiles- le respondió el más joven

-¿saben lo que está en juego verdad?- pregunto Sai con una linda sonrisa fingida a lo que los dos detective se tensaron y el rubio empezó a hablar seriamente

-si esos niños no aparecen, los, hasta ahorita únicos herederos de casi toda la economía del país estarán bajo su pesar…-

-Naruto- Sakura lo interrumpió –no es necesario que digas eso- le imploro y todos la voltearon a ver

Ella se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia los detectives quedando al frente de ellos –les ruego por favor que los encuentren- Sasuke fue alado de su esposa abrazándola

-no nos importa que hagan o cuanto cueste, solo se los pedimos como padres- los miro fijamente

Él más grande de los dos se puso enfrente de ellos –señor Uchiha le prometemos que haremos todo lo posible en nuestro poder- le dijo antes de que los dos hicieran una reverencia y salieran de aquella habitación.

-Sasuke- su esposa lo llamo haciendo que este volteara -¿que pasara si no los encuentran?- su pregunta congelo a todos en la habitación… ¿Qué pasaría? Ni siquiera Kami lo sabía.

…-…

Lugar desconocido, Japón

Entre la semi-oscuridad de un almacén dos pequeños cuerpos estaban amarrados espalda-espalda y con pañuelo en boca viendo a su alrededor notando que estaban jugando en una mesa póker dos hombres visiblemente aterrorizantes con armas y uno que estaba viendo televisión en un sillón enfrente de ella.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, entrando por ahí un hombre bastante musculoso sonriendo con un maletín en su mano derecha.

Atrás de él apareció un hombre de pelo blanco sonriendo y dirigiéndose a los dos pequeños que atemorizados temblaban en la esquina.

-pero mira nada mas- se inclino hacia ellos –estos son los famosos Uchiha ¿cierto?- volteo en dirección a la puerta donde aparecía una mujer pelirroja y con gafas.

La mujer se acerco a ellos y lo examino con una mueca de desagrado _–mierda… se parecen tanto a él_- se volteo a ver a los cuatro hombres de desagradable parecido –ya tienen la tercera parte de su pago, lo que resta lo obtendrán cuando todo haya acabado-

-saben- el peliblanco se volteo a verlos –deben ser muy buenos- los hombres rieron arrogantemente

-bueno no fue muy fácil entrar a la famosa mansión- dijo uno de ellos

-basta de rodeos, los mocosos estarán aquí dos semanas y después los trasladaremos a otro lugar, esto no puede ser murmurado por otra parte, conozco a esa familia- se volteo a mirar a los niños -y harán lo IMPOSIBLE por encontrarlos-

-¿y después Que? ¿Nosotros los vamos a alimentar?- pregunto el del maletín un poco molesto

-los dejaran en un cuarto que es la segunda puerta del almacén, ahí hay un colchón y luego dos veces al día les darán la comida que traeré, no creo que molesten- los miro –además son solo unos pobres niños ricos…-

…-…-…

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Sakura y Sasuke habían "perdido a sus hijos", ninguno de los dos se despegaban del teléfono, Sakura empezaba a tener uno que otro ataque de histeria y Sasuke se ponía mas temperamental que nunca, el hermano de él se encargaba de las empresas junto con su padre mientras que Sasuke recuperaba la cordura, hace apenas dos semanas que habían encontrado el primer lugar donde habían tenido a los niños por un tiempo y pensaron que podría ser un gran avance, pero una semana después encontraron otro lugar y precisamente del otro lado de Japón así que ninguna pista o huella se encontraba y menos una dirección fija sobre ellos.

Muy aparte de esto la vida de ambos empezaba a decaer a Sakura se le veía mas pálida y síntomas de desnutrición empezaban a parecer, había días que empezaba a desmayarse, vomitar e incluso tenia repulsión con la comida y Sasuke no estaba muy diferente a ella.

Ahora los dos estaban sentados en la sala de la enorme mansión, Sasuke estaba leyendo el periódico y Sakura estaba tomando un taza de té que su amiga le había recomendado "para calmarle los nervios".

El tono del móvil de Sakura empezó a sonar y ella contesto débilmente.

-¿bueno?-

-_**hola Sakurita**_- contesto una voz que no conocía y parecía ronca–_**si quieres saber algo de tus babies* será mejor que pongas el altavoz**_- ella rápidamente/torpemente lo coloco dejando el celular en la mesa para que su esposo que la veía interrogante lo notara.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto él viéndola

-_**qué bueno que Sasuke este contigo**_- rio –_**así los dos podrán escuchar**_- Sasuke dejo el periódico a un lado y se sentó junto a su esposa –_**desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que estén disfrutando de su soledad, ya que YO estoy con dos preciosos terroncitos de azúcar**_- empezó sonar como movían el teléfono _**-¡mama!/ ¡papa!-**_ gritaban las reconocibles voces de los hijos de los Uchihas y su madre empezaba a sollozar

-¡¿Quién eres? por dios ¡¿Qué quieres?- le grito Sakura al móvil que seguía en la mesa mientras Sasuke escuchaba todo abrazando a su esposa

_**-¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?-**_ rio –_**bueno la verdad si quiero algo**_-

La pareja veía el aparato esperando la respuesta

-_**quiero que tú y tu esposo**_- unos segundos de silencio –_**sufran**_- se colgó la llamada dando al inicio del timbre del móvil

Ambos estaban en shock –sufrir- ¿Qué clase de persona decía eso? Y la mejor pregunta de todas ¿por qué? Sakura aun sin reaccionar empezó a llorar locamente y Sasuke aun casi traumatizado se paro rápidamente para llamar a los investigadores y de algo estaba seguro que una llamada por lo menos era… algo.

Pero desgraciadamente no era algo bueno.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Próximo capítulo:

¿Qué pasa Ino?- pregunto con miedo al voltear y encontrarse con otro semblante de preocupación

-estás embarazada Sakura- "sentencio" Tsunade.

–no… no… ¡NO INO! ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA!- grito desesperadamente

.

.

.

Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Dudas, reclamos, halagos, críticas, comentarios, correcciones ¿algo?

Como verán si estoy yendo un poquito rápido ya que alargar las cosas no es lo mío, fue uno de los capítulos más largos de toda mi vida y con un poquito de paciencia el segundo capi ser casi igual que este.

.

.

Gracias por leer y

_Esperen la continuación. _


	4. Empieza la cuenta

Título: Cuenta Regresiva (Rompiendo la Rutina)

Intro: CINCO años después de haber roto la Rutina la cuenta regresiva empieza: CUATRO años de felicidad acumulada, TRES años atrás se lleva planeada la venganza, DOS inocentes son los que sufrirán y UNO es el deseo de venganza.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de la serie "Naruto" no me pertenecen y blah, blah son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –porque créanme si fuera mío no sería TAN largo-.

Todas las marcas y/o nombres en esta historia son coincidencias, no se cobrara o pagara por la promoción no concedida en este fanfic.

Notas del capítulo/fanfic:

-uno: al igual que la parte anterior no lo quiero hacer tan largo pero tampoco breve –ya que no me sale muy bien- pero aun así espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste mucho.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Capitulo 2: Empieza la cuenta.

.

.

..-.. Una Semana Después…

.

Blanco, era lo que una pelirosa veía a su alrededor.

En una cama del hospital principal una mujer despertaba con una gasa en la mejilla, con ojeras bien marcadas y con señales de desgaste.

A la habitación llegaba una enfermera que al verla le sonrió.

-buenos días Uchiha-san- llego checar el papeleo que estaba enfrente de su cama

-buenas, dime ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-

-en un momento la doctora Yamanaka estará con usted- la pelirosa asintió mientras que la enfermera se retiraba de la habitación dejándola sola.

Sakura empezó a examinar la sala, encontró que le habían puesto suero, le dolía todo el cuerpo y que en algunas partes tenia gasas, había flores con globos en una pequeña sala al frente y sobretodo estaba sola.

La puerta se abrió entrando por ella dos mujeres rubias una más alta que la otra que conocían a la pelirosa perfectamente, la primera y bajita era su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka con esos inconfundibles ojos azules y larga cabellera dorada, la otra mujer era su Tía, Tsunade Senju y sus inconfundibles y "apetitosos" atributos ((ustedes saben cuáles)).

-Sakura Haruno- la llamo con estruendosa voz su tía y con un semblante serio -¿se podría saber porque llegaste a mi hospital en deplorables condiciones?- se cruzo de brazos

-¿deplorables condiciones?- pregunto débilmente -¿pero qué paso?-

Tsunade se relajo al notar que su sobrina no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a ahí -Sakura- esta vez su amiga hablo –te caíste de la mitad de las escaleras de tu casa, llegaste con baja en glucosa, cansancio excesivo y principios de anorexia- le enseñaba los papeles para que ella débilmente los tomara

-lo siento- bajo la cabeza

-mi niña- Tsunade fue a su lado a abrazarla –no tengo ni idea de por lo que estas pasando pero sé que debes ser fuerte- Sakura empezó a llorar

-pero no se qué hacer estoy desesperada- susurraba sumiéndose más en el abrazo

-Sakura se que no es momento pero tenemos otro problema- dijo la rubia a lo que la mencionada subió a ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga

-¿Qué pasa Ino?- pregunto con miedo al voltear y encontrarse con otro semblante de preocupación.

-estás embarazada Sakura- "sentencio" la mayor

-no… no es posible me eh estado cuidando- sonrió de nervios

-pues al parecer algo salió mal- le mostro otro papel –tienes dos meses y medio, nos preocupa que no te hayas dado cuenta y que aun no estés presentando los síntomas-

Sakura no dejaba de ver la prueba de sus manos y de repetirse mentalmente que no estaba embarazada –no… no… ¡NO INO! ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA!- grito desesperadamente

-¡Sakura CALMATE!- grito Ino y la pelirosa volteo a verla

-¡¿Qué me calme? ¿Sabes lo que significa?- la miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –primero mis hijos y luego esto- con la poca energía que le quedaba aventó todo el papeleo que estaba sobre ella haciendo que Tsunade se levantara

-Sakura se que estas enojada pero créeme que hacer lo que tú estás haciendo no es la solución- la miro seriamente –tus hijos te necesitan fuerte para cuando regresen y ese bebe que viene es una decisión que solo tú necesitas hacer calmada y a tiempo ¿me oíste?- la pelirosa se hundió entre sus piernas llorando mientras la rubia recogía los papeles del suelo.

-te dejaremos para que lo pienses- dijo Ino mientras las dos mujeres se retiraban de la habitación

Antes de que la ultima saliera una pregunta de la pelirosa la detuvo -¿Dónde está Sasuke?-

Tsunade volteo a verla –estuvo aquí toda la noche así que le dije que se fuera a casa a bañar y a desayunar- suspiro -pero recuerda mi niña que es en tu cuerpo donde el bebe esta y no en el de él- le dijo antes de salir

Sakura sabía que no podría tener a ese futuro bebe y menos en la situación en que se encontraban, pero ¿quería tenerlo?, ¡por supuesto que sí! Era la productora de ese casi ser aunque su vida dependería de eso.

Varias horas estuvo pensándolo, meditando los pros y los contras sobre ese tema, cambiar su vida por otra no era sencillo y menos cuando las otras vidas que creaste no estaban contigo, ni siquiera tenías la afirmación de que estaban vivos, eso la estresaba más.

Sakura siempre había querido una familia grande y feliz, pero cuando después del nacimiento de los cuates su tía le dijo que su matriz ya no estaba en estado para aguantar otro embarazo ya que en el primero hubo unas cuantas complicaciones, pero ahora se encontraba en esta situación de cincuenta a cincuenta.

La pelirosa miro hacia la ventana que daba la enorme vista del cielo completamente azul –muy raro en la época de lluvias- y viéndolo supo algo… que no podía perder a "otro" más.

.

…-…

.

Habían pasado algunas horas estando todavía en el hospital y Sasuke no ponía presencia, pero ahora la pelirosa tenía al frente a tres mujeres; Tsunade, Ino y TenTen esta última era su abogada y amiga.

-¿estás segura que quieres tomar esta opción?- le preguntaba la castaña

-Sakura, no necesitas hacerlo, además los riegos son enormes, piénsalo mejor-

-ya no tengo que nada que pensar Ino-

-¿y si algo llega a pasar?- la castaña la miro

-pasara lo que tenga que pasar-

-deja de portarte como una cría- después de un gran silencio por su parte Tsunade hablo -sabes que lo que estás haciendo va a poner en riego tu vida, ¿dejaras a tus hijos solos? Y si el niño llega a nacer ¿a él también?- suspiro y miro como su sobrina bajaba la cabeza –sobretodo ¿estarás dispuesta a abandonar a Sasuke?-

El silencio reino en toda la habitación

-no lo estaré abandonando, además ustedes saben que no hay ninguna seguridad de que mis hijos regresen-

La rubia menor la miro –Sakura no estás segura de…- la susodicha la interrumpió

-claro que no Ino, no hay seguridad de nada, por casi dos meses solo eh recibido angustia y amenaza y créeme que eso es mucho para mí, por lo menos quiero la seguridad de poder tener a otro niño con Sasuke, tener la seguridad de que tendré otra oportunidad- las miro con tristeza –y que si algo sale mal no lo dejare solo-

-Sakura pero si llegas a estar inconsciente estoy muy segura que Sasuke te erigirá-

Sakura miro a TenTen –lo sé, por eso quiero que mi decisión de ahora sea la única válida y quiero pedirte el favor de que me ayudes a que eso pase- miro a las otras dos –y que me prometan que Sasuke solo sabrá que estoy embarazada y nada, absolutamente NADA sobre el peligro del parto ¿me entendieron?-

Ninguna de ellas podía hacer o decir nada, era la decisión de la pelirosa sobre todo, no podían comprender a su amiga ni siquiera podían saber lo que le pasaba en esos momentos.

-¿Cuándo le dirás sobre tu embarazo?- pregunto Tsunade

-lo más pronto posible- respondió con más firmeza en su voz

.

...-…

.

Primera carta y siete meses para el nacimiento…

.

Un pelirosa releía el papel por tercera vez, asustada y con pánico la apretaba no creyendo como la persona que había escrito eso pudiera tener tanta hipocresía;

_Querida Sakura espero que estés bien de salud._

_Ya me entere de la gran noticia de tu embarazo ¡wauw! Si que llegan rápido las noticias hoy en día, por cierto que rápido superaste la perdida de tus pequeños aunque como yo los veo aun te siguen extrañando creo que si seguimos así ya se acostumbraran a mi persona, pero que va, si solo eh medio convivido con ellos por mas o menos dos meses. Pero eso si, no te preocupes que a ellos no les pasara nada, bueno no por ahora…_

_Cuídate mucho_

_P.D: Sasuke no debe de enterarse que has recibido esto._

_._

Seis meses para el nacimiento.

.

Ella rodeada de puñaladas, fotos, ropa, juguetes, recuerdos que la lastimaban cada día más.

Siempre recordando los buenos momentos que se habían formado y ahora destrozado, sus únicos tesoros se los habían quitado y por más que tratara de sentir una pequeña paz siempre terminaba recordando que ellos ya no estaban con ella y lo peor es el saber que posiblemente jamás regresarían.

Todos los días intentando superar o acomodarse en su situación eran inútiles aun sabiendo que otro ser llegaría, pero no le gustaba la idea de que ese sería el sustituto o que cada vez que algo le pasara ella temiera lo peor recordando lo sucedido.

Tenía que ser fuerte, no por ellas sino por el bien de todos en esa casa y más que nada por el que estaría llegando aunque eso significara que ella no continuara.

Pero siempre hay que decir _que todo mejorara._

.

Segunda Carta y Cinco meses para el nacimiento.

.

_Querida Sakura._

_¡Par de mentirosos! ¿Cómo que sus hijos están en un internado? ¿Enserio quieren tapar el sol con un dedo? Decir eso en las noticias está mal aunque no los culpo, si yo no tuviera a mis hijos seguramente haría lo mismo. Pero que va, yo no estoy en esa situación ¿verdad?_

_Por cierto ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? La superación ya está llegando y bueno, yo me podría acostumbrar a tus hijos ya que Kosuke-kun se está pareciendo a Sasuke y lo que no me gusta de Sakemi es que horriblemente se parece a ti aunque… creo que se le podría hacer algo a ese detalle o más tarde le pueda agarrar cariño._

_Bueno pues digamos que tendré que seguir con la convivencia y gracias por no decirle nasa a tu esposo así todo será más fácil._

.

Cuatro meses para el nacimiento…

.

_Cansado _era el estado del gran Sasuke Uchiha

_Cansado _del trabajo.

_Cansado _de su vida.

_Cansado de tratar y tratar pero nunca llegar al final de todo._

_Cansado _de ver la radiante sonrisa de su esposa en las mañanas y luego al llegar en la noche verla totalmente agotada llorando en la recamara de sus hijos.

Siempre se lamentaba del porque no poder hacer nada para rescatarlos, de siempre tener una pista errónea o inútil, de que la policía no sea los suficientemente capaz de encontrarlos aun sabiendo que no era culpa de ellos que los muy m+ld+t+s sean buenos en su trabajo.

Pero sobre todo_ Cansado _de repetirse una y otra vez _–que todo terminara bien-_

.

Tres meses para el nacimiento…

.

Dos infantes se encontraban en un cuarto medio obscuro en malas condiciones, la más pequeña dormía en las piernas de su hermano mayor quien solo miraba al frente tratando de no llorar, recordando todos los buenos momentos que había tenido con su familia y dolía imaginar que nunca los volvería a tener.

Kosuke recordaba su cumpleaños un mes antes de que todo pasara, la cara de todos felices y contentos disfrutando de la vida.

Después recordaba cómo se sentía su cama caliente cuando su madre les leía los cuentos más lindo para irse a dormir, también de cómo su padre por más ocupado que estuviera siempre tenía tiempo para colorear con ellos aparte de unírseles jugando.

Él tenía que ser fuerte para que su hermanita no sufriera nunca, _eso le había dicho su padre una vez_ que se habían perdido en la feria.

Pero ahora ¿Qué podía hacer un simple niño?, frente a adultos de mal corazón y sin buenas intenciones.

Solo le tocaba _esperar_ a que un _Superherue_ los llegara a _rescatar_ y llevara con mama y papa.

.

Tercera carta y Dos meses para el nacimiento…

.

Estaba ¡hasta! De tener a esos mocosos frente a ella.

De no poder tener una vida feliz como esa zorra que tenía a su exmarido junto a ella.

Quería a Sasuke, amaba a Sasuke pero el muy imbécil se había largado con otra a casi días de su aniversario, aun recordaba toda la vergüenza que le hizo pasar frente a la sociedad, ya que después del divorcio automáticamente se volvió a casar y tubo que tener hijos, para que la gente dijera que ella no fue lo suficientemente buena como para dárselos y ahora entendía porqué Sasuke no quería tenerlos con ella.

Hervía de rabia por todos, Suigetsu siempre le dijo que lo olvidara y que no valía la pena el intento. Pero ahora todo iba perfectamente al plan, todos sufriendo y ella disfrutando su venganza, pero eso no acabaría así, ella iría mas allá de todo escribiendo la penúltima carta igual a las demás burlándose de ella, porque la ultima seria su final, en la última ellas se verían las caras y sobre todo ella sabría quien es Karin Seidou.

.

.

.

.

.

Un mes para el nacimiento…

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo y que su espera haya valido lo suficiente.

Gracias por su comentario a ((sakurita-Bonitha)) y gracias a todos los que han leído.

.

P.d Continuara


	5. Bienvenida

Título: Cuenta Regresiva (Rompiendo la Rutina)

Intro: CINCO años después de haber roto la Rutina la cuenta regresiva empieza: CUATRO años de felicidad acumulada, TRES años atrás se lleva planeada la venganza, DOS inocentes son los que sufrirán y UNO es el deseo de venganza.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de la serie "Naruto" no me pertenecen y blah, blah son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto –porque créanme si fuera mío no sería TAN largo-.

Todas las marcas y/o nombres en esta historia son coincidencias, no se cobrara o pagara por la promoción no concedida en este fanfic.

Notas del capítulo/fanfic:

-uno: al igual que la parte anterior no lo quiero hacer tan largo pero tampoco breve –ya que no me sale muy bien- que les guste mucho.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Capitulo 3: Bienvenida

.

La pelirosa daba vueltas por toda la sala, preocupada por su futura decisión… la persona que mandaba todas esas cartas ¿quería verla? ¿Por qué? Arrugaba las mangas de su suéter nerviosa, "no le digas a nadie" era lo que más resaltaba de toda la carta y era lo que más miedo le daba, tantas veces había visto su situación en películas y no lo aceptaba en la suya.

Fue hasta la cochera de la mansión ignorando cualquier mirada y pregunta de la servidumbre, subió a la camioneta e inmediatamente coloco la dirección en el GPS, sabía que era una locura y que la policía le dijo que cualquier cosa se contactara con ellos pero ¿Qué esperar?

Aunque su vehículo era automático su embarazo molestaba al manejar y ella estaba consciente que no era recomendable ni para ella ni para su bebe.

…-…

Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina analizando sus estadísticas, ventas y compras, un día común allí… solamente estresado, preocupado y sin muchas ganas de trabajar pero él lo hacía era una buena distracción de sus problemas.

Alguien abrió su puerta y sin ánimos levanto su mirada encontrándose con Jashiro corriendo hacia él.

-señor recibimos una llamada anónima diciendo que sus hijos estaban en un container en la costa de Chiba, la policía ya va para allá-

Sasuke no emitió palabra solamente abrió los ojos como platos –ya le están preparando el helicóptero no tardaremos más de cinco minutos- Jashiro fue por el abrigo de Sasuke y se paró a un lado viendo como él tenía la mirada perdida al frente -¿señor?-

-ah… si- se paro –no le comuniquen a Sakura nada hasta que estemos seguros- bajo su cabeza caminando a la salida –no quiero desilusionarla si todo esto es mentira- subieron hasta el último piso donde estaba un helicóptero negro con la letra U en azul en la cola.

Subieron los necesarios al transporte los dos pilotos al frente mientras atrás eran cuatro, dos guaruras, Jashiro y el Uchiha mayor.

-suplico Jashiro- decía Sasuke viendo a la ventanilla

-¿perdón?-

-suplico… porque todo esto acabe hoy-

La nave se elevo yendo a su destino.

…-…

-Sakemi…- susurraba un niño medio despierto en un lugar oscuro tratando de levantar a su hermana que seguía -para él—dormida –Sakemi… despierta- continuaba moviéndola sin ningún éxito.

Volteo a su alrededor viendo con dificultad que era una especie de caja y que con algunos orificios en ella entraba la luz del día.

Se aproximo a uno de estos viéndolo de abajo ya que estaban arriba -¡¿hola?- grito para no obtener respuesta -¡¿HOLA?- repitió golpeando esperando a que alguien lo escuchara -¡ayúdenos!-

Siguió por varios minutos sin obtener una respuesta, volteo hacia su hermana que seguía recostada en el suelo, fue y se sentó alado de ella, se sintió cansado y decidió recostarse su lado pero antes de que cerrara lo ojos empezó a oír voces, se levanto ligeramente oyendo como las voces se hacían más fuertes. -¡Aquí!- grito con el poco esfuerzo que su garganta podía hacer.

-están aquí- escuchó que alguien decía para despues empezar con los ruidos pegando en donde ellos estaban.

Vio como una cierra atravesaba la lámina partiéndola en dos, haciendo que esta callera y la luz lastimara sus ojos.

Personas entraron y rápidamente se sintió como lo cargaban -¡Sakemi! ¡Mi hermana!- le hablo a la borrosa silueta alado de él

-no te preocupes también la tenemos- le dijo sacándolo de ahí

Kosuke pestaño varias veces para adaptarse a la luz, sintió como lo acostaban en algo cómodo y muchas personas se le acercaban con aparatos en sus brazos y le cubrían la boca con una mascarilla.

-¿me escuchas?- volteo para encontrarse con un hombre vestido de azul al que le ascendió levente –sentido auditivo intacto- volteo a ver a muchas personas en uniforme que eran bomberos y policías.

Se empezó a oír el sonido de un motor y como el viento se hacía más fuerte y por arriba de él paso un helicóptero, mientras lo checaban el sonido disminuyo.

-¡Kosuke!- el niño alejo a todo el mundo y poniéndose recto vio como su padre corría hacia él.

Sasuke lo abrazo con toda su fuerza mientras el niño no paraba de llorar –Kosuke…- besaba su negra cabellera también con algunas lagrimas en el rostro cerca de ellos estaba la otra ambulancia en donde Sasuke veía a los paramédico tomándole signos vitales a su hija –no se preocupe señor- le dirigió la palabra un paramédico al notar la mirada aterrorizada del hombre –solo está dormida, los sedaron pero a su hijo no le afecto tanto-

-papá…- el niño volteo hacia él –¿ya fuiste por mamá?- Sasuke lo miro con duda ¿ir por Sakura?

-señor- volteo a ver a Jashiro –la servidumbre llamo, dicen que la señora se fue en la camioneta temprano y que no llevaba nada-

-¿Kosuke que sabes de mamá?- le pregunto al niño

-bueno… la señora dijo que cuando tú nos rescataras mamá estaría en Otsuki con ella cara a cara-

-¿Qué señora?- le pregunto Jashiro

-no la vi bien pero tenía pelo rojo y era muy mala-

Los dos hombres se miraron ante la mirada de duda del pequeño aun abrazado de su padre.

.

…-…

.

Sakura había dejado hace poco la carretera yendo por un camino improvisado en medio de algunas hierbas, mientras avanzaba más miedo le daba el lugar, llego a una especie de casa hecha de madera de dos pisos, paro el coche y observo detenidamente el lugar, se bajo y sus botas se medio hundieron en el barro, camino hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y entro encontrándose con una sala desgastada de dos sillones y una silla de madera.

-que bueno que viniste- Volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con una pelirroja en jeans, chamarra y tacos.

-¿tú? ¿Tú fuiste la que hizo todo esto?-

-claro… ¿Quién más?- empezó a caminar hacia ella

-¿por qué?- sin retroceder le pregunto

-por el simple hecho de que te odio- la miro directamente –porque quise que sufrieran todo lo que yo sufrí cuando me quitaste a Sasuke-

-yo…-

-tu nada- la señalo –apareciste de la nada y te enganchaste a Sasuke como una golfa para que me cambiara a mí por ti- empujo a Sakura levente haciéndola falsear

-él nunca te amo-

-¡vivíamos felices antes de que tu aparecieras! Y luego cuando lo quise recuperar supe que estabas embarazada-

-¿Dónde están mis hijos?-

-no están aquí- Sakura veía el enojo de Karin en su cara y le empezó a tener miedo

-¿Qué les hiciste?-

-nada, solo no quería que vieran lo que voy a hacer contigo Sa-ku-ra- Karin de su chamarra saco un cuchillo le quito el protector que tenia –sabes, no sé que vio Sasuke en ti- lo sostuvo con su mano derecha y con la otra agarro a Sakura del cabello haciéndola gritar –no tienes buen cuerpo y ahora menos que estas embarazada- Sakura protegió su vientre con sus manos mientas que Karin paso delicadamente el cuchillo por su cuello llevándolo a su cara –ni tampoco bonita- rasgo la mejilla de Sakura haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera de su herida

-¡aléjate de mí!- grito y la pateo con todas sus fuerzas en la rodilla

-¡maldita!- Sakura empezó a correr directo a la puerta pero la vio cerrada, fue hacia otra habitación encontrándose con la cocina y la vio vacía uno que otro sartén oxidado.

-Sakura ve acá- oía a Karin a lo lejos

Buscaba una salida, pero las ventanas eran imposibles para ella en su estado

-no puedes huir- volteo para verla en el marco de la puerta que Karin al verla se lanzo contra ella jalándola para ahorcarla –sufre lo que yo sufrí Sakura- ella recargada con sus maños busco algo para detenerla, agarro algo y con eso le pego a Karin que lo único que hizo fue aflojar el agarre –no te voy a dejar- le dijo suavemente

-no…- Sakura sujeto sus muñecas y con fuerza tiro a Karin a un lado, corrió pero Karin la sostuvo del tobillo haciendo que callera de lado

-ups… espero no haberle hecho nada al bebe- Sakura la golpeo con el pie en la cara -¡perra!- se arrastro hacia el pasillo viendo las escaleras, con mucha dificultad fue hacia ellas y poco a poco fue subiéndolas

-¡ven acá!- vio como Karin se aproximaba a ella corriendo, subió lo más rápido que podía y al tratar de llegar a una puerta Karin la agarro –no te vas- la jalo hacia ella por el cuello y cintura

-¡déjame!- pataleo sin ningún éxito y la empezó a azotar contra la pared llevándose ella algunos golpes

-¡esta familia tenía que ser mía!-

Sakura trataba de que no le hiciera daño a su vientre pero vio como Karin la empujaba a las escaleras y con un último esfuerzo se agarro del barandal, haciendo que Karin tropezara para después rodar por las escaleras, al final se oían los gritos de dolor de Karin que trataba de moverse sin ningún éxito en el suelo.

-pero es… MI familia perra- le dijo cortante

-eres… una… maldita- susurraba haciendo que Sakura volteara a verla desde arriba.

La pelirosa solo se sentó regulando su respiración llorando…

Después de un largo tiempo se empezaron a oír varios ruidos de ambulancias y patrullas.

La puerta la derribaron y los policías encontraron a Karin tirada en el piso y a Sakura viéndolos desde las escaleras abrazándose a sí misma, los paramédicos atendieron a Sakura primero para sacarla de ahí.

La pelirosa salió llevándose una grata sorpresa al ver a su marido con otros policías, se soltó del agarre y fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Sasuk...!/¡BANG!- ella sintió un enorme dolor en su cuerpo y antes de caer al suelo vio borroso y negro…

.

…-…

.

En la sala de espera de emergencias del hospital central cuatro personas esperaban abrumadas por noticias.

-Sasuke- una rubia llegaba junto con su esposo corriendo hacia él -¿Cómo esta?-

-no lo sé, lleva más de una hora adentro y nadie ah salido-

-Ino será mejor que nos sentemos- le dijo Sai

-ellos van a tardar- decía TenTen viendo hacia la puerta que estaba sentada alado de Hinata y Naruto

-Sasuke- lo llamo su mejor amigo –vas a ver que todo estará bien… Sakura es una mujer fuerte- le sonrió y el pelinegro sorpresivamente le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que Ino y TenTen bajaban la vista temiendo lo peor.

-¿los niños?- se atrevió a preguntar Ino

-están en una habitación de pediatría durmiendo- contesto este

-me alegro-

-¡BUAAA!- el llanto de un bebe se oyó y la puerta se empezó a abrir saliendo de ahí Tsunade

-Sasuke- el pelinegro se acerco a ella rápidamente –puedes entrar…- lo paro al abrir la puerta -pero tómatelo con calma- él la miro con duda y algo de temor pero aun así quería ver a su esposa.

Los demás vieron a la rubia como sacaba unas lagrimas y se retiraba junto a otros enfermeros y doctores detrás de ella, dejándolos a todos con un sentimiento oprimiéndolos.

Adentro no había un ambiente muy diferente, vio como una enfermera se dirigía a su mujer con un bulto en manos.

-gracias- alcanzo a escuchar débilmente y la enfermera se estaba retirando –Sasuke-kun-

El se acerco hacia ella viéndola despeinada y sin muchos ánimos, la tomo de la mano que hizo que ella volteara hacia él.

-Sakura…- ella le extendió el pequeño bultito rosa y él lo tomo con delicadeza viendo al pequeño ser en sus brazos dormido.

-¿no es hermosa?- pregunto recostada en la cama viéndolo -Sasuke… gracias por todo- él la miro –por darme lo que siempre quise, de dejarme ver a tres hermosos hijos tuyos y míos, de hacerme feliz cada momento que te tuve a mi lado-

-no digas eso… tú no-

-lo sabes Sasuke-kun… espero que siempre quieras a los niños y que ellos te obedezcan, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento paz-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Sakura y también te tengo que dar gracias- le agarro su delicada mano sin descuidar la otra –descansa- ella cerró los ojos y él empezó a soltar algunas lagrimas –te lo mereces- le dijo antes de que la mano de la pelirosa resbalara y su niña se empezara a mover, el volteo a verla y descubrir unos enormes ojos jades que lo veían directamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-_**Bienvenida** pequeña_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Fin_**

.

.

* * *

><p>Sé que me tarde un muy buen rato, pero bueno, aquí el "Finale" de la historia, espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que la siguieron.<p>

.

**¿Review?**


	6. Aviso fics MA

**Aviso Importante**

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de Fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**Great Vampire-Shinso.**

**AmaneSaphire**

**Valkiria Thrud**

**Usio-Amamiya**

**Serenity Potter Moon**

**RubySaotome**

**Narutinachan**

**Shadowhg**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**

**Kawazoe8**

**Azkaban**

**Veronika-BlackHeart**

**Mitorolas**

Porfa, si no quieres que borren tus fics contribuye con la causa


End file.
